


Home

by cxtte_p



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, mphfpc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtte_p/pseuds/cxtte_p
Summary: You left her and the children a long time ago, but you had to go back now. It was time to go home.
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine/Original Female Character(s), Alma LeFay Peregrine/Reader
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

As you made your way through the little island in Wales, you couldn't help but think about Alma and your children. They were everything to you and you had left them for so long. You missed them dearly, but it was for their own safety.

_"You can't be serious. You cannot leave us." Alma stared at you with wide eyes._

_You had just told her you were going to go after Barron with Abe and to say she was freaking out was an understatement._

_"Alma I have to, imagine what could happen if we don't stop him. He could find and kill all of us and many others."_

_Alma still didn't seem convinced, she looked away from you with tears in her eyes. "But I love you, and if you think doing this is going to ensure our safety you're wrong. If anything it will only put us in more danger. You could get killed y/n. I can't let anything happen to you. I need you here."_

_"I love you too. I love all of you. That's why I have to do this." You grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles._

_The next day you said goodbye to your children and the love of your life and left the loop._

At last, you were coming home.

Finally making it to the loop's entrance you felt more excited than ever; you were almost there.

After walking for a while you could finally see the house, standing tall amongst all the trees that surrounded it.

You nearly ran to it.

Getting to the front door and knocking on it twice you waited for Alma to open the door.

"Y/n?" She asked shocked. She clearly wasn't expecting you to come home anytime soon-she hoped for it everyday-but she wasn't expecting it.

"Alma.." You hugged her so tight. You put all your emotions into that hug. You missed her so much.

You two stayed like that for a while, just breathing in each other's scents and feeling complete now that you were together.

_Relief. So much relief._

You hated leaving; but the children and her came first.

A few days ago you were in Florida. Last time you found any trace of Barron a tragedy happened and you couldn't stop it.

You knew he was trying to find Alma and your loop.

You just couldn't let that happen. You had to come back.

"I'm so glad you're here" she let go of you and smiled. "Come in, the children will be delighted to see you."

As you walked into the house and said hello to everyone you couldn't help but tear up. You had gone through hell in your time away from them. Not only mentally but also physically. Fighting hollows had to be one of the hardest things you had ever done.

It was almost reset time when you got there, which meant the children had already had dinner, watched Horace's dreams and brushed their teeth. Alma sent thjem off to bed and they complied with small groans. they wanted to stay up all night and just enjoy you being back.

"Alma I need to talk to you." you said quietly as you two went up the stairs and into your shared bedroom.

"I'm sure it can wait." she said as she pushed you onto the wall and kissed you softly. "i missed you so much." another kiss. "I wasn't sure you were coming back after leaving like that." another kiss. And another. And another. And another.

You decided it could in fact wait until morning. After all, Alma didn't like to discuss unpleasant matters.

You two went to bed that night holding each other, never wanting to let go again.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to soft kisses on your collarbones, a hand grabbing yours and soft whispers in your ear.

"Wake up, darling."

You opened your eyes and saw Alma staring down at you. "Good morning, love."

After cuddling for a while you made your way into the children's rooms and got them all up for breakfast. 

As you sat at the table the children asked you all kinds of questions. "Did you have fun on your adventures?", "Did you bring any presents?", "Did you make many friends?". You tried to answer with as much honesty as you could, but the reality was: you had not gone on a simple _adventure._

_You were hunting down hollows and wights._

And that was not an easy thing to sugar coat. So yes, to them you had made many friends, met so many peculiars with powers they couldn't even begin to imagine. You had travelled around the world and visited loops everywhere. You had gone on the most magical trip they could think of.

But Alma could sense that something was wrong. She could see the truth in your eyes and she just couldn't believe that you would be capable of going through hell and back for them. 

Correction, she believed it. She just wished you didn't have to do it. She wished there was nothing to worry about. She wished there was no evil people hunting down peculiars and she wished you weren't as brave as you were. Because if you weren't, she wouldn't have been worried sick for years waiting for you to come back to her.

After breakfast you sent the children off to play in the garden. 

That's when you decided it would be best to speak to Alma about the things you had seen and the information you had collected. She had a right to know. 

You went up to your shared bedroom where you had left your still packed bags and retrieved Abe's map. It showed where and when all the loops were. 

You made your way into the kitchen and saw her washing the remaining dishes.

"Alma, can we talk?" you said with your hands and the map behind your back. 

"Well, yes. Of course, darling." she dried her hands with a smile on her face and sat at the table. "What is it?"

You sat at the table with her and put the map on top of it. She recognized it right away. Her smile dropped and she turned completely serious. She knew something bad had happened if it was in your hands and not Abe's. 

"Alma... I don't even know where to begin." 

She grabbed your hands and turned to look you in the eyes. "I imagine what you and Abe saw and did on your... trip, wasn't anything like what you told the children. Take your time, my love."

You teared up and gave her hands a light squeeze. "They were everywhere... the hollows. All the time, always waiting. You can't imagine how evil and cruel they can be. Abe- He... We tried to protect his family for as long as we could, but you know, he grew old and just wasn't capable of taking care of them as well as he could before. They never believed the stories he told them about us, about our world. He couldn't keep them hidden forever and eventually Barron found them... They're alright as far as I know, but he... he's-" You closed your eyes and tried not to cry over your loss. You tried not to think about it when you left the loop, but you knew it could and would happen. At some point everyone dies. 

_Everyone except you._

Your peculiarity was something no one had ever seen before, not ymbrynes, not your ancestors, no one. See, you had been stabbed, shot, bitten by snakes, spiders, had been attacked in every possible way life could throw at you and yet you just did not die. Nor did you get older. You could survive for _years_ outside a loop and never get old. 

Alma understood what you meant, she hugged you close and tried not to cry. Abe was like a son to you two. 

"I don't know how it happened, but when I went to visit him, his house was a wreck. Everything was thrown around and the only thing I knew I had to save was the map. Barron was there at the time; in Florida. I suspect he had something to do with it, but I can't tell for sure."

Alma's only response was to hold you tighter. For once, she did not know what to say. She didn't know how to comfort you, mainly because she didn't know to deal with the loss of another one of your children.


End file.
